User talk:Roranoa Drake II/Archive 2
as per requested Done :D Roranoa Drake II (talk) 16:22, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Talk page virginity doesn't work like that, Sock. 22:16, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Get back here. 16:22, May 7, 2014 (UTC) As I said a year ago, TALK PAGE VIRGINITY DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT. 15:52, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Sock Sock SeaTerror (talk) 17:33, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Wat SeaTerror (talk) 18:36, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Wat SeaTerror (talk) 09:05, June 9, 2014 (UTC) He is LPK. SeaTerror (talk) 01:40, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Sight* SeaTerror (talk) 02:51, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Wat the wat are you watting about. SeaTerror (talk) 17:44, June 24, 2014 (UTC) I wat. SeaTerror (talk) 16:41, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Wat SeaTerror (talk) 16:57, June 26, 2014 (UTC) A wild sock appears! SeaTerror (talk) 20:51, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Wat. How can you use bite? SeaTerror (talk) 21:25, August 30, 2014 (UTC) You're a WATer type pokemon. You can't use flamethrower. SeaTerror (talk) 16:25, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Puns are puns. (dis) You're out of PP. :D SeaTerror (talk) 16:29, August 31, 2014 (UTC) That sounds like a pedobear move. ._. SeaTerror (talk) 18:10, September 1, 2014 (UTC) I KNEW IT!!! Why are we having a Pokemon battle anyway? SeaTerror (talk) 18:18, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Let's just blame Staw. SeaTerror (talk) 18:26, September 1, 2014 (UTC) It always is. Who else can we blame? SeaTerror (talk) 18:38, September 1, 2014 (UTC) He is also always blameable. What about Nova? SeaTerror (talk) 19:08, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Yes. SeaTerror (talk) 20:14, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Infection? SeaTerror (talk) 20:25, September 19, 2014 (UTC) http://pokemonshowdown.com/? SeaTerror (talk) 20:30, September 26, 2014 (UTC) What did you mean then? SeaTerror (talk) 19:56, September 27, 2014 (UTC) What is this real fight you speak of? SeaTerror (talk) 19:57, September 27, 2014 (UTC) just droppin by --"For once, I feel...hope overflowing on the Heavens and the Earth." - Amae Koromo (talk) 19:58, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Street Fighter 2? SeaTerror (talk) 20:29, September 27, 2014 (UTC) wat "For once, I feel...hope overflowing on the Heavens and the Earth." - Amae Koromo (talk) 02:15, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Mortal Kombat still exists? SeaTerror (talk) 16:54, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Why? SeaTerror (talk) 19:10, September 29, 2014 (UTC) There are better fighting games though. SeaTerror (talk) 19:23, September 29, 2014 (UTC) That still exists too? SeaTerror (talk) 19:34, September 29, 2014 (UTC) I live under Iraq. SeaTerror (talk) 18:59, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Our Empire was still bigger Regrettably, I was unable to watch the game. Too fucking tired after work. 09:05, June 15, 2014 (UTC) get back u shit 18:45, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Kicks Drake between the legs Bad cover, oh please nothing is bad if she is there. Touch that cover and i will trash you up. Up and down inside and out :D Have a good evening -- 20:33,10/4/2014 ERZA + Kanelbulle Because i thought you would trash it or something. Don't play innocent with me .__. But oh well it looks nice. Thanks! Oh btw since Sweden is your favorite country I hope you ate your cinnamon roll on 4th september since it was Cinnamon roll day =)-- 17:28,10/8/2014 oh gawd i wrote september. Soooo lost =__= Yeah it's on october. hope you ate one, it's tradition :D -- 18:17,10/12/2014 Re:Birthday Thanks, Drake! :P 23:22, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Secret Santa http://www.mangapanda.com/284/katekyo-hitman-reborn.html So I heard you like this kind of stuff. Favors and whatnot. Somebody12345 (talk) 18:18, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Jesus Fails Get on chat. SeaTerror (talk) 20:37, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ^ Wat SeaTerror (talk) 00:19, January 12, 2015 (UTC) http://images.wikia.com/fairytail/images/2/20/Disappointed.png SeaTerror (talk) 20:18, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Get on chat again. SeaTerror (talk) 17:39, January 24, 2015 (UTC) I saw you join and leave. I got something to tell you. SeaTerror (talk) 19:31, January 25, 2015 (UTC) I have Semira so I can probably do it. I have no crystals though. SeaTerror (talk) 18:33, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Dilma sucks ass. SeaTerror (talk) 08:47, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Borderlands So put looking for a last gen copy on hold. This just happened. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FP6wtkSfbFM 13:38, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RE:Koromobitchslap Thank you my friend. It's absolutely beautiful. *sheds single tear* "The good mean well. We just don't always end up doing well." ~ Isaac (talk) 15:56, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey Yo Drake, I noticed you aren't apart of any Wiki Crew. And was wondering if you wanted to help me by joining the Stub Fixing Crew? 15:36, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks Drake, I needed that. TT___TT 15:46, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Cis Scum "I AM male obviously" Rora, what pray tell implies that people would know you are "obviously" a male? Can they tell by your avatar? Do they know your name? You can't just imply that people will know you're a male and it will be "obvious", you fucking cisshit scumlord. Your info bar is horribly offensive to females of all ages as it implies they are just some things that are inferior to men. It is not "obvious". My goddess. Check your privilege, cis male shitlord. --Mr. Mojo Risin' (talk) 20:09, May 15, 2015 (UTC) BAKA! Drake.... Your preferences should be like this: http://i1162.photobucket.com/albums/q535/theguy92/QFdTxJR_zpswfhzfasm.png 15:50, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Horry Shet I see working signature! ;o Bout fucking time! 21:42, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Chat of Shame Please add the stipulation to your Chat of Shame blog that posts should be well intended and not be used to hurt or put down or shame others. You know as well as I do that things can get/have gotten pretty heated in the chat and people say shit they either don't mean or shouldn't say, so I just want you to take this precaution. Thank you. 02:35, August 1, 2015 (UTC) No problem. It's what I'm here for. And thank you. 06:24, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Come Back Sorry! I didn't know I'll be gone for most of the summer. I'm have never ever been this busy during any summer before. Believe it or not, I'm still unemployed! So it's not because I have a job (other babysitting on some days). In the beginning of summer, I was assigned these two projects for one of my future art class. I wasn't expecting it to be much work, but it seriously is. I have spent days, day and night, working on it. I'll probably return on my first day of school (August 24th) or something since I'll be done with project. Thanks for worrying about me~! :) 01:08, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: *Nothing To See Here* *accepts George Washington* I'll speak to my constituents and shareholders about it.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:51, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Contest Submissions Hey Drake. When and where do you want the submissions? Should we drop them in the comment section of the last blog or will you make a new one for the contest? 23:58, September 1, 2015 (UTC) So, where are the results? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 15:53, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Give the sock a chance to declare me the winner, sheesh. 16:12, September 16, 2015 (UTC) I disqualified the two of you for disturbing my talk ~___~ Roranoa Drake II (talk) 11:00, September 17, 2015 (UTC) My submission: 800. SeaTerror (talk) 23:17, September 17, 2015 (UTC) TC Hey dude. Got my account updated and the code worked. Thanks again dude. Hmu if you ever need a friend captain. 01:23, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Your Challenge That happened at least once already, boy. 18:42, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Re:Question You click the edit button at the top 17:11, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Question What did you need to ask me about? You can ask me off site. --Listen up...I'm a guy who thinks he can do whatever the fuck he wants, soooo...I guess I gotta get some. (talk) 17:00, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Re:HAPPY PROOF THAT YOUR PARENTS DID IT DAY :D Eww, I didn't want to think about my parents doing it. Thanks a lot for that reminder LOL also thanks for the birthday wishes 21:18, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: You knew with this was coming Unlocking comments locked by an admin and/or posting filler comments for the sake of reaching some arbitrary comment goal will get the comments in question deleted. In general, trying to turn blog comments into some kind of "X amount of comments!!" contest is not appreciated. And blogs aren't meant to be some "permanent thing". That's why comments lock automatically after a certain amount of inactivity. Trying to keep them on life support is just rather annoying. 20:23, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Snausages I've got a spreadsheet of possible ideas for you-know-what here (the title is a tentative name for the whole thing) if you've got any ideas post them on there 01:46, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Secretive Santa Assuming you haven't utterly cocked this up, find me on chat sometime today. 15:09, December 20, 2015 (UTC) no u 00:13, December 26, 2015 (UTC) I shall be your champion, brave ex-Roman. 00:37, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Re:Parents Doing It I did indeed get a snow day, we've had the entire week off so far including tomorrow! My birthday was fun, and I expect being 6 to be much better than being 5. But what's "it" that my parents did? 03:58, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Helloo my friend ! I read your message on my discussion wall. It's been that i did not pass. I came earlier on chat but i have not seen person. I would try to go more often because i want to see you :$ Your message made me happy and i'm glad you did not forget me. Big kisses to the next. Julie94350 (talk) 12:22, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Help What was it you needed help with? 11:50, May 7, 2016 (UTC) 888 Congrats Drake XD i should go big when i reach 100 XD -- 14:14,5/11/2016 14:14, May 11, 2016 (UTC) No but thank you :P Nah...I am pretty sure this wiki doesn't need me. Thanks for the invitation though. See ya :P Zori9 Talk 06:48,6/26/2013 Zori 02:16, May 13, 2016 (UTC)Zori9 Re:Dressrosa Saga Very nice. I'm feeling a bit more inclined to that promotion... Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:11, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Re: Return Our Savior Hey! Sorry, I've got no time at all these days — and above all, I stopped reading OP almost two years ago but still don't want to get spoiled! There are spoilers everywhere on here, even in usernames… It'd be very hard to work on something while avoiding spoilers! Plus, from a glance to the discussion page I see you still got Levi. I don't think I would be more helpful than him! Nice to talk a bit, anyway, even if I don't remember you — except if you're actually Roranoa Zoro, in which case I'm curious about what you're currently doing IRL (job/studies). Cheers, Euros Another lucky win for Italy, ay? 14:54, June 17, 2016 (UTC) 1000TH Edit Hipp Hurra Hurra Hurra. Congrats to that and how sweet of you to leave on moi talk page ^__^ it will take me decades to come up to 100 edits :D :D -- 17:25,6/17/2016 17:25, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Wb Thanks~ I'll try for both requests. See you in the chat maybe! 15:21, June 23, 2016 (UTC) MDM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_peUxE_BKcU SeaTerror (talk) 08:10, July 5, 2016 (UTC) You left chat. SeaTerror (talk) 17:23, July 6, 2016 (UTC) yr ye Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:41, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Sig Your sig is broken, it leaves massive chunk of code on all the pages. 18:11, July 23, 2016 (UTC) I'm no code expert, so no idea. The links to your userpage and talk page don't work either. I suggest reverting it til you find a way to fix it. 18:22, July 23, 2016 (UTC) RE: 1111 Aww thanks ;D pooh they look awesome. Jerza <3 -- 18:56,8/16/2016 18:56, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Pipe Links the best Yonko becomes the best Yonko Meganoide would be ashamed Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:07, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: Slider Well originally you asked me to help and the reason I couldn't do it before was because I couldn't spare enough time to go through all those templates figuring out which one we needed and also to look for the required CSS/JS since none of them had any sort of documentation or explanation. But since you guys imported what was need it was much more easier to understand how they worked and what had to be done. I'm sorry that I "intruded" but it looked to me you guys were done, however as I went through the templates I soon realized there were some flaws and errors which then I fixed. What I don't understand is what I was supposed to ask exactly... obviously I would have explained every doubt, which is what I'm doing now. Here's what I did: * The "templetes" were actually in the "Portal:" namespace and the pages were templetized in the slider. Basically, each "slide" was a portal page and then it was used as a template, however the portal namespace is used to create page like this one (with no sidebar). Sort like secondary main pages, so to speak. I went through the code and there was no indication that they had to be like that, therefore it was unreasonable to keep them like that and as a matter of fact the slider is working correctly. At that point, Slayingthehalcyon asked me to restore everything as it was but when I asked why he said something like they were supposed to be that way because the creator wanted them like that and it was disrespectful of me to do otherwise. I couldn't get a more detailed explanation and I still don't understand who exactly is he, other then the one who helped you importing them, because I thought he was a user from the DA wiki but it turned out that's not the case. He also doesn't seem to understand how the templates worked, so I don't understand why he was mad at me or his reasoning. Just to be sure, I left a message to the original creator of the slider asking why the namespace choice, but my guess is either that it was his personal preference or that it was a requirement for other uses which in both cases it's not our problem. * The pages were uncategorized and there were also some minor errors (like tags not closed properly). * As I wrote in the deletion summary, "PortalTransformer" is a template used by the DA wiki to select different "styles", since we are using only the slider it was unnecessary for us therefore I delete it. "Slider-New", which I thought in the beginning it was the actual slider, was just part of their main page that included the slider and other modules (forum, news...) therefore was not needed. * The "naming convention" was in my opinion confusing, therefore I renamed them. Now is the actual slider, the one we are supposed to add to the main page to be clear, and its subpages are the single "slides". is the template that "creates" the slider. * The JS was imported on both Wikia.js and Common.js, making the one in Wikia.js redundant. I therefore removed it and then moved the code from Common.js to which is imported through MediaWiki:ImportJS (see ) as the other codes of our wiki in order to keep Common.js neat and clean. Same thing for the CSS: the code was added to both Wikia.css and Common.css making the first redundant. I will proceed to create the documentation pages to explain everything there, but I just want to say that "looks fine" =/= "being fine". What need to be done now: * The images are not an exact fit, I will try to adapt them to the right format. * Many links are red links and needs to be corrected. * I will try to make minor fixes to the CSS to make text more visible and also to add a scroll bar (if you have noticed the cover stories list is cut off by the slider). I hope I have answered your questions, if you still have other, ask me. :Btw, you signature does not have any links. <3 13:56, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Sry, I don't know how to "clean" those. However I find out there are some textless openings on youtube (however no "we can"). Maybe you can find something in the past openings. I just updated another picture for the anime background just to replace the old one. Also, did you see the trick I used for the SBS tab? You can do it for other ones, just add a div with that style (but remember to close it!). What's the problem with the flag? If you say so. About the arrow: do you think making it brighter would solve the issue? I fear increasing the size wouldn't be a good idea because it would take space/overlap with the menu. Do as you want, but tbh I don't get your point... maybe I should remind you that those subpages are not "real content pages", if they were we would have made tabs. Think of them as templates, you wouldn't link a template, would you? re:Update on Stuff Okay, third row, middle column. Sorry it took so long, I was busy doing a lot of stuff that I got super distracted. 05:29, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Done: we're now called the "One Piece Wiki", so the old "One Piece Wiki" links turned red. 00:52, August 25, 2016 (UTC) So......is Slay signing up with me? XD Arctic Blue 08:02, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Chat Get on chat, Jess. SeaTerror (talk) 03:37, September 2, 2016 (UTC) ^ I agree with that idiot. SeaTerror (talk) 23:52, September 19, 2016 (UTC) http://i1.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/629/283/02f.jpg SeaTerror (talk) 04:07, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Re:Chapter 287 I can completely agree! Better some than none. I might lengthen it later if I can get time, but thank you for helping out! I should honestly do more chapter stubs, because they take much less time than characters. 05:05, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Re:Chapter 75 and Others Drake, that page looks great. I'd run it by the Grammar team for good measure, but nice work. Also, when did you become an admin? Lol I missed that. 11:47, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Too bad Good night. Community Page I saw you changing the to-do list of the community page. If you want to further customize it, you can also change the image header, see . You can copy the one I used on the it wiki if you want. I know, png are better, but that's simply how it is. I don't know if there is any specific reason... maybe because JPG are less heavy and suitable for web since they don't slow down page loads? I don't know. You can try ask staff and/or suggest PNG support. Re:More Stub News Holy cow Drake, that is freaking amazing! Keep up the good work! 02:23, September 18, 2016 (UTC) CH 512 The literal TL is "No word from Zoro", but basically it means Zoro Missing in Action. Buy raws for titles haha. That, or go on mangahead to find some of the latest chaps. 05:45, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Chat get on it Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:41, September 20, 2016 (UTC) If staff said so, then no objection. Fyi: . By using MediaWiki:ImportJS you can import any kind of script from the dev wiki immediately without waiting revision. I re-added the script to ImportJS, therefore it's superfluous on commmon.js, however for some reasons the script does not work with either method. I'm also trying to figure out the reason with fishtank. Btw, I hope I don't appear as interfering with the admin work here, as you can see I just work on syntax, I do not wish interfere with your decisions. You are right and that is also a bit strange... basically "importScriptPage" works but the other method do not... well, whatever. Since ImportJS does not work, you need to wait the revision of Common.js. However, is that script really necessary? Didn't you already added a link to the community tab? Isn't it a bit redundant? Can you upload the image you use for CSS here? I don't think it helps having them on another wiki. Also that pic might be too big/heavy (generally JPG are better for that). I literally can see it loading. There is no point in having a super-sized image used for a little module, just resize it to the right dimensions it will help make it lighter. I also think too many "full background" image might be "too heavy" on the eye, sometimes a simple image in a corner for example is better, but since I don't have an alternative at hand ignore this for the moment. Temporary rights Drake, what's going on with your temporary user rights that were given to you to help with the slider? I checked the feed today and saw this edit, which I found very troubling. You are not an admin, you are not a bureaucrat, and under no circumstances would I be ok with any user giving themselves a custom profile tag. Temporary admin rights are given to help only with specific projects, and generally not for a long period of time. Bureaucrat rights should never have been given out on a temporary basis, as they cannot be taken away by anyone but staff and the user themselves. My understanding of the situation is that the slider task is over, and you've been holding on to the rights for too long while finding other things to do with them. I appreciate you finding things to fix on the wiki with admin rights, but having them for this long and treating yourself like a real admin is not acceptable. I see this as a pretty large violation of the purpose of temporary rights, and I've taken away your admin rights. You will need to remove the bureaucrat rights yourself, or we will have a more serious problem on our hands. I don't see this issue needing any more discipline or discussion after that, and we should all be able to move forward from here. If you have any questions, you won't find me in chat for awhile, only on my talk page. Hope you understand, 17:36, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Can't say you weren't warned on this one, mate. 10:17, October 1, 2016 (UTC)